Either Way
by TwilightWorshipper14
Summary: For her whole life, Delfina has always been an 'either way.' It was okay if she didn't hang out; it was okay if she did. Either way, it didn't matter. Delfina has been ordinary her whole life. She wasn't at the top and she wasn't at the bottom. Then she went away for the summer and when she returns, her life changes. Seems like Chloe isn't the only one who wants things different.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **_For her whole life, Delfina has always been an 'either way.' It was okay if she didn't hang out; it was okay if she did. Either way, it didn't matter. Delfina has been ordinary her whole life. She wasn't at the top and she wasn't at the bottom. Then she went away for the summer and when she returns, her life changes. Seems like Chloe isn't the only one who wants things different._

A/N: All outfits are on my profile.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the NLOCK world. I only own Delfina (Pronounced: Dell - feen - ah)

Reviews are always appreciated!

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 234_

**Prolog****u****e**

* * *

><p>She was <em>un-extraordinary.<em>

She was _normal._

She wasn't perfect.

She wasn't amazing.

She **didn't** pay attention to school.

She **didn't** listen to her Mom.

She **didn't** do sports.

She _**didn't do**_ a lot of things.

Then there were the things she _did_ do.

She cleaned the house _without_ having to be told.

She sent in her assignments on time..._and_ only ever got an A.

She was _always_ there for her friends.

She got a job and _always_ showed up on time.

She helped pay the bills.

There was a lot of things she _**did**_ do.

But to her, the most important thing she ever did...was become a _sister._


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_For her whole life, Delfina has always been an 'either way.' It was okay if she didn't hang out; it was okay if she did. Either way, it didn't matter. Delfina has been ordinary her whole life. She wasn't at the top and she wasn't at the bottom. Then she went away for the summer and when she returns, her life changes. Seems like Chloe isn't the only one who wants things different._

A/N: All outfits are on my profile.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the NLOCK world. I only own Delfina (Pronounced: Dell - feen - ah)

Reviews are always appreciated!

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 1, 889_

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>I have an eidetic mind. Eidetic is pronounced I-deh-tic. It means I remember stuff. A lot of stuff. Even what I don't want to. I remember things with lots of detail. It is something that can be a curse almost as much as a blessing.<p>

(_At least I never loose my keys._)

In this case, it is a curse.

I am adopted.

I was born in Ukraine. The beginning of my memory is blank. All I can remember is terror. Fear. When I try to remember what I can see, all I get is black. I sometimes wish I could remember. But then I remember the fear. The next thing I can remember is being carried. I know I was being carried because there was a soothing rocking motion.

That is the last good memory.

It was raining. I remember someone pounding on a door, shouting, and then sleeping. When I woke up, I recall harsh hands. I cried and cried. It only got me more harsh hands. It wasn't long before I learned to be quiet rather than loud.

My first life was dark, chaotic, harsh. I guess that is why I treasure the life I have now so much more than other kids do. I was 3. I was a beautiful child. I was rare. A blonde child? It wasn't the normal. Add in my eyes and I guess they never would have been content to let me fade into the background. My eyes remind me of something a cat's eyes would look like. They are green. Well, a darker green around the pupils that fade into a paler, silvery green that reminds me of a hungry panther. My eyes were captivating.

I was the star child. Every event, I was carted out in front of people. All I had ever known was a life of...I guess you could call it adoration. Only it wasn't the good kind. As a little girl, I didn't know I wasn't supposed to be bartered off to the highest bidder. I didn't know that men shouldn't hold me with such hunger. I didn't know that their covetous souls were never to be around mine. It was normal for me.

It was all I had ever know and I was okay with that. Until a man came to the place. He dealt with the selling of people. He was a giant to me in my small size. His eyes were harsh and leering. It wasn't until later that I realized he was the man that brought me here. I didn't get it at first. I didn't get that where I was, was a horrible place. The only reason I started suspecting was because of how happy the creepy man was that I was here.

It scared me.

My second clue was a young boy. He was a year older than me. His name was Drago. He had been stolen from his family and taken here. He had wild, curly black hair, warm olive skin and piercing hawk-like grey eyes. He was my first friend. He always protected me. When the men came to take me away, he let me know it was wrong. By protecting me, he often got in trouble. It made me feel horrible. It taught me the value of friendship and family. Drago became my family there.

After a while, I learned to use my innocent looks to get him out of trouble. We became a team, always having each others backs. We clutched on to each other and we never let go. When I was four (and Drago, 5) a man came to take me. I thought it was the normal, I would leave and then come back. Only this time, there was lots of shouting, and what sounded like a gun. The man had grey hair, and ugly yellow-blue eyes.

He grabbed me and took me away. I screamed and shouted for Drago. I thought he didn't follow me but when I woke up in the strange man's house, Drago was there to help me escape. We ran and ran. We didn't stop at the next town, we just kept going. We finally stopped when we felt we were far enough away to be safe. We curled up in an alley and fell asleep. When we woke up, we were hungry.

We stole some food and had to run. I was too slow and we were caught by the police. Lucky for us, she was a good person and took us to the nearest orphanage. When we were there, we kept to ourselves. We hadn't been around other kids in a long time.

About a month later, Drago was taken to an all-boy's group home. We still visited each other though. I was so lonely all by myself. I didn't like it. I was more and more withdrawn from other kids my age. Two months later, a little blonde girl was dropped off at the orphanage.

She was like me.

Chloe was scared and by herself...just like me.

* * *

><p>I was watching Chloe outside as she played with the younger kids. She was so happy. Laughing and playing, a grin lighting up her face. That wasn't what made me happy. I was happy because even without her noticing it, Chloe glanced over at me ever few seconds. By this point, Chloe and I are already sisters. It doesn't matter that we aren't blood siblings. A little while back, we cut our hands and mixed our blood with a promise to always be sisters.<p>

Chloe and I are sisters in our hearts, minds and souls and that is good enough for us.

My happy smile disappears as I notice a tall man in a business suit staring at Chloe. I drop my book and race over to her.

"Poydem vnutr. Teper." (Let's go inside. Now.) Chloe looks at me confused, but follows me loyally anyway. I glance back at the man but he has already turned and walked away.

I want to feel happy, but something tells me that he will be back.

* * *

><p>"YA khotel by prinyat' moloduyu blondinku." (I would like to adopt the young blonde girl.) I freeze as I hear the man talk to Ms. Grunna, the lady at the orphanage. Dread fills my heart and I run away. I race to Chloe and grab her hand.<p>

I run to our room and lock the door.

"Chto ne tak?" (What's wrong?) Chloe asks me. I hold back my tears and hug her to me. We don't know who is the oldest but I have always acted as the older sister. The protector.

"Sushchestvuyet chelovek zdes. On khochet , chtoby prinyat vas." (There is a man here. He wants to adopt you.) Chloe smiles happily before realizing the man only wanted to adopt her. She starts shaking her head and backing away.

* * *

><p>"Net! Net! YA ne mogu ostavit tebya! Pozhaluysta, ne pokiday menya! Sestra! Sestra!" (No! No! I can't leave you! Please don't leave me! Sister! Sister!) I back away, tears burning in my eyes as Chloe calls to me. I shake my head and the man sets Chloe down. Without pause, we race to each other and hold each other in a tight hug. I soothe Chloe and look at the man.<p>

"Razve chto yeye sestra? Ona nazyvayetsya etu malen kuyu devochku yeye sestra." (Is that her sister? She called that little girl her sister.) Ms. Grunna looks at the two of us wrapped around each other and her eyes soften as she turns back to the man.

"They might as well be. They adore each other. They are never far from the other. To separate them...would be a cruel thing." The man nods and the next thing I know, he is adopting the both of us.

My eyes fill with tears as I realize I will have to leave Drago. As we leave the orphanage, I try to think of a way I will be able to go and see him. I don't get much time to plot as I see him as we leave. He is sitting in the car. He is coming with us.

I give a whoop of happiness and race to him. We slam into a hug and tumble to the ground happily. Drago and I chatter to each other before getting up. Chloe presses herself to my side. She never liked Drago. He took me away from her. Drago felt the same way about Chloe. I manage them both though.

As I settled in the car, I realized this was my second life. My second chance to be better.

* * *

><p>I am 6 now.<p>

I get home from school and collapse on my bad before getting up.

"Dad?" I call out. I am closest to my father. He represents my victories. I have managed to get over my fear of men. I owe it to my Dad. "Dad?" I call again, feeling a flash of worry. Everyday after school, when Chloe and Mom are having ice cream, me and dad curl up on the couch to watch Full House together. He has never missed it. Not once. "Daddy?" I race downstairs and look in every room. He isn't there.

I grab the phone and dial Mom.

"Mrs. King! Daddy's gone! I can't find him!"

A few hours later, after the police leave she comes upstairs to mine and Chloe's room. Her eyes are red and she looks sad. I hop off the bed eagerly and Chloe hops down next to me.

"When is Daddy coming home?" I ask eagerly. She looks at me sadly before slowly shaking her head.

"He left. He isn't coming home." I stare at her before a tear falls down my cheek.

"Daddy left? Why?" I ask plaintively. She sniffs as a tear falls down her cheek.

"I don't know sweetie. I wish I knew." With a loud sob, I run away. Out the door and down the street, I pound on the door. Drago opens it happily before frowning.

"What's wrong, D?" I throw myself at him, crying. He wraps his arms around me as I cry my heart out. The first time I ever let myself trust someone other than Chloe and Drago and he has abandoned me. I cry and cry and make a promise to myself.

This will be the last time I cry.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: **_For her whole life, Delfina has always been an 'either way.' It was okay if she didn't hang out; it was okay if she did. Either way, it didn't matter. Delfina has been ordinary her whole life. She wasn't at the top and she wasn't at the bottom. Then she went away for the summer and when she returns, her life changes. Seems like Chloe isn't the only one who wants things different._

A/N: All outfits are on my profile.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the NLOCK world. I only own Delfina (Pronounced: Dell - feen - ah)

Reviews are always appreciated!

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 3, 956_

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p><strong>Before,<strong> I was extraordinary.

I was the star child.

I hated it.

After Dad left, I hated being extraordinary because that is what he loved about me. I made a deal with myself. I would be ordinary. Extra-ordinary. I would be boring. I would be normal. I would not stand out.

And someday, I would be me. But I had to stick to my vow.

After He left, I faded into the background. I was quiet. I stopped volunteering questions at school. I sat out in gym. I stopped caring about friends.

(_Drago wouldn't go away. No matter how hard I pushed, he stayed._)

I stepped back and I lost interest in the normal things. Instead of ballet, I started learning street dancing. Instead of the violin and piano, I started learning the electric guitar and drums. When people messed with me, I didn't use my karate on them. I snuck around and got them expelled.

I hid in the background and let Chloe shine. Mom and Chloe got closer, even as she and I got farther and farther apart.

But it was okay.

_I_ was okay.

I was F.I.N.E.

I was Fucked Up, Insecure, Neurotic and Emotional.

I was F.I.N.E.

They didn't know. I hid the nightmares of them leaving me.

Chloe and I grew closer but when she met Amy and Paul, we grew apart. All I could do was watch and hate it. Then puberty hit. I got pimples, stringy hair, greasy hair, I had to get braces, glaces. Just think of the nerdiest person you have ever seen and I probably looked way worse than that.

I hated it. I need someone to help me through it but Mom was so busy helping Chloe through it she forgot all about me.

That was fine though. Chloe needed her. So I stepped back.

The summer before my sixteenth birthday, I left. I had gotten enough money from my jobs to take a trip around the world. Me and Drago went all over. The only reason we were allowed was because his family was moving and we were meeting them with a few stops at a few place in between.

We made international friends and had fun!

We went to Paris, Brazil, Thailand, Australia, and dozens of other places. It was the best summer ever.

I got to take my braces off, Drago's mom (they found him in Ukraine and that is why he came back with us) helped with a few products. I got my eyes fixed and when it was all over...I was a new person.

I learned how to surf, I started singing in a band, Dray and I went to clubs and got drunk. Basically, this summer was epic!

I kept in touch with Chloe and Mom but for the most part, the summer was about me and Drago. It was perfect.

* * *

><p>As I whipped around on my surfboard in the sea, a large wave rose up in front of me and I look to Drago in a panic. He starts paddling to me but the wave is on me.<p>

Only it isn't.

My body reacts instinctively and I flip over to Drago and land squarely on his back. We share an astonished look before paddling back to the beach.

* * *

><p>When we get to the beach, we rush into Drago's parent's beach house and to his room.<p>

"What the hell was that?!" He asks, eyes wide. I flop on his bed.

"I don't know!" I reply, a little giddy from the thrill of the flip.

"Can you do it again?" I jerk up and stare at him. For a second we are frozen, just staring at each other. In usison, we both rush to the door. I shove him to the side and race down the hallway.

I skid around a corner and shriek with laughter as he chases after me. I shout with surprise when he picks me up and slings me over his shoulder. I grin at him as he sets me down in his car and presses his foot to the gas. I turn on the radio and we race along to the beat of I Miss the Misery by Halestorm.

Dray skids into the parking lot of the gym and I leap out. I hear Drago chasing me and I slam into the front desk.

"Hey, do you guys have like an obstical course or something?" I smile brightly and breathlessly at the dazed guy and he points in a direction without taking his eyes off me. I smile brighter than before as I take off. "Thanks!"

I race down the hall in a bikini and into the room. Thankfully, there is no one in there. I look at the obstacle course for a second. There is boards to climb over, tubes to run through...there. I see a row of pull up bars. I happily skip over to them and look for a second.

I take a deep breath and pull myself up. I do a handstand before slowly letting myself fall. My momentum keeps me twirling on the bar. I laugh as I skip around and twirl my way around the course.

I do flips and twirls and out of the corner of my eye, I can see Dray holding a camera. I laugh and turn to him. I place a hand to my lips and blow him a kiss before beaming at him and twirling away.

In that moment, I was lost and found.

And it was everything I had ever dreamed of.

I feel free, light, weightless...like I can do anything in the world I set my mind to.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 months later - San Francisco - First day of school<strong>_

* * *

><p>I walk into the silent house and I am prepared for the memories that barrage me. I lock away the bad emotions and walk upstairs to my room. I open the door, go in and lock it behind me. My room hasn't changed. I shake my head and set my bags down on the floor. I have no plans of going to school today, instead, I will redo my room.<p>

I take a last look around my room, snap a few pictures and leave to get my supplies.

When I get back, the first thing I do is take down everything from the walls. Then I get to work. My walls have windows lining them but I painted white around them and put new blinds up. My floors already have black wood down so I lay down a huge fluffy green carpet. My bed I take the old sheets off and put some new ones on.

Black sheets and a light green comforter. I put my new pillowcases on and pull the bed away from the wall. I put together a dark brown and silver wall decor/bookcase and screw it into the wall before pushing my bed back. I put my speakers up and my phone by my bed and on the left side of the bed, I set up my laptop and a small white lamp.

I get the chair I bought and push it in front of the desk. Then I turn to my other walls. I paint the walls the same green as my comforter. Then I hang up pictures. There are pictures of me and Chloe. One is of us holding hands and smiling at the camera with our cheeks to our hands. Us laying on the grass at a park, I am whispering in Chloe's ear and she is laughing. Us at the beach, us in the car making funny faces, holding hands as little girls. We are in white dresses and this was when Dad was still with us. There are tons more pictures that I hang up and above those, I draw in a fancy font: _Sisters._ I hang a few things like a sign that says: _ Sisters make the best friends_.

On the wall across my bed, I hang up tons of photos that Dray and I took over the summer. There is a picture of us covered in paint and pretend kissing each other. There is a picture of us sitting on the porch swing at the log cabin we spent a week at with a few friends. Then there is a picture of him kissing my nose and me scrunching up my face. There is a picture of us sitting in a field at sunset leaning on each other. One when we were 13 and he is pressing a kiss to my cheek, and lots more.

We are super close. He is the best guy in the world.

On his wall, I hang the friendship necklaces that he gave me, they all have matches to his own. One necklace is a fang, a silver pendant with a diamond 'D' for his name and mine (his matching necklace is a round pendant with a woven silver design and a stamped D on it. Diamonds are to "pretty" for a guy), a bronze-ish necklace that has a saying inside a clear stone. It says: 'Friendship is born at that moment when one person says to another, "What?! You too? I thought I was the only one!" - C. . My last necklace is my favorite though. It has a delicate silver chain, and a pendent. The pendent is a clear quartz with a detailed snake wrapped around it and the mouth 'biting' on the chain where it is connected. I pretty much always wear it. (His is a roaring lion in its hind legs; the Gryffindor to my Slytherin.)

On a small shelf I set up on the wall, I put the black arrow tag wrap black leather cord bracelet that we bought together for our 10th birthday (his 11th birthday). Then I set one ring down. It says 'To Infinity" and Dray has the matching ring that says "And Beyond."

I open my bag and pull out 7 more necklaces. These are partial necklaces. We each have half. There is one with a bronze pendant. That one was broken into three pieces. One went to Chloe, to Dray and me. When we put it together is says "Partners in Crime." I have half of a sterling sliver bat. When we put it together it make the batman symbol.

I have half of a heart that says "Be Fri' his says "st end." Together, "Best Friend." I have a wolf necklace. It faces to the right and his matching one faces to the left and when we put them together they form a heart. We have a cobalt blue yin yang symbol that says best friends. I have a guitar pick with a cowboy boot on it and his guitar pick has angel wings on it. The last necklace is dog tags.

After we got out of Ukraine, we both got dog tags to show we were survivors. It was pretty cool. I step back and look at my wall.

It is perfect. It is directly across from my bed and only the left part of the wall is covered because the right part has the doors to my walk-in closet. I hang pictures of my favorite bands on it. Halestorm, Breaking Benjamin, Eminem, Timberland, OneRepublic and a few others.

I put my guitar and drum set against the wall covered with pictures of me and Chloe.

I hang a dream catcher from the fan string and look at my room. Perfect. It reflects who I am now.

I go to my closet and sigh. I am really going to have to get rid of a ton of stuff. I get a few garbage bags and when I am finished, I have about 6 bags filled with my old stuff I am getting rid of. I set them by the door and start to unpack my bags. I fill my closet and When I am finished, I nod in approval. I get my stand up jewelry box and put it by the door and fill it with my jewelry.

When I finish, I shut the top and set a picture of me, Chloe and Dray on it. It was one of those rare times they weren't mad at each other. I finish unpacking my bag and find two cork pictures. I smile gently as I pick them up.

One has black cork framing the brown and stamped on it is a wispy design around the edges and it says, "Believe you can. Do it and you're halfway there." and one with the Eiffel tower and the word 'Paris' in flowery font. I hang them up in the blank space right above my bed. Then I collapse on it.

I roll on my side and close my eyes but my stomache growling alerts me to my hunger. I laugh as I get up and wander downstairs. I open the fridge and look at it. There is nothing to eat! Well there is but I don't want to make food. I want the food already made.

I get an idea and glance at the clock. I could go to the coffee shop that is right next door to Chloe's job. Mind made up, I run upstairs and burst into my room. I run to my closet and scan my clothes. I bite my lip nervously.

I want to look perfect.

I grab some shorts, a tank top, a jacket, pick out a hat and jewelry and lay it out on my bed before I take a quick shower in my bathroom. When I get out, I wrap a towel around myself and rub some cinnamon and sandalwood lotion in. I brush my teeth and run a brush through my long loosely curly blonde hair. The tips have pink, blue, black and purple on them. I pull on my pale yellow denim shorts, my black strappy, double layer cami and go back into the bathroom.

I get the blow dryer and dry my hair, when I am done my hair falls over my shoulder in a honey blonde (and pink, purple, blue and black) hair like a silky waterfall. I pull on my black hat with clear studs on the front and tilt it at a jaunty angle. I grab my burnished silver anklet and hook it on over my phoenix tattoo on my right ankle.

I pull on my black boots. They have leather flower detailing on them and you can see the skin under them. That done, I slip on my black 'Keep calm and eat Frozen Yogurt' necklace, put in some simple diamond earrings and a cobra ear cuff on my left ear. I pull on my corded black bracelet on my left wrist and a bracelet/ring on my left. It is silver and there is a row of clear jewels that form a triangle that connects to a silver ring on my middle finger.

I slip on my To Infinity ring (left hand pointer finger), hook my belly ring in (it is a heart with some fringe dangling), swipe on some lip gloss, and grab my bag. I put my lip gloss in my bag with my laptop, tablet, mp3 player, my wallet, a notebook, a book, some pens and my lotion. I hang up my towel, grab my keys, turn out the lights, lock my door and head down the stairs.

'_Time to face my sister. Oh, joy._'

* * *

><p>I open the door of the coffee place and look around. It seems the same. Not much has changed. I order a coffee before casually walking in the vintage boutique Chloe works at. I glance around and try to spot her. A worried feeling is growing right in my chest and brush it off as nerves.<p>

"Can I help you with someth-Oh my god! You look amazing, Delfina!" I smile brightly at Lana. Her eyes reflect her shock as her eyes roam my fashionably clad, sun-kissed, lengthy form.

"Hey Lana. Um, have you see Chloe?" She shakes her head, still looking dazed before snapping out of it.

"Oh, actually. I did. She went for coffee with a guy named Brian." I cock my head to the side, briefly wondering if it is the same Brian before brushing it off. He would have told me if he was coming to my home city. "Wait, she took off. I think she went in the direction of the Tower. I hope it helps!" She shouts after me as I race out the door.

My legs pump faster as I dodge people. The dark feeling in my chest is growing and all I know is I have to get to Chloe. My breath is coming smoothly as I race down the street. I to the Tower and the dark feeling grows as I see blood on the ground. I sniff the air and I recognize Chloe's scent. My eyes narrow and a hiss of pure fury escapes me before I take off in the direction of her scent.

It is not even a minute old. She can't be too far ahead of me. My claws lengthen and my eyesight sharpens as my animal senses come to the front. There! I spot Chloe's blond head as she gets tackled. I hear her shout of alarm, fastly beating heart and smell her fear-scent.

Anger rushing through me, I pounce on the back of the girl attacking her. I rake my claws down her back and knock her off. My hat falls off and I push my claws to her neck.

"Make a move. I dare you." I purr dangerously, lethal intent in every syllable of my words. She freezes and I look at the girl. She has long silky black hair, warm olive skin and dark brown eyes. Her lips are twisted in a snarl and a warning growl rolls out before I can stop it. Chloe is on the ground, staring at me with shock.

"Fina?" Her inquiry comes out quiet and shocked. I cock my head to the side, not taking my eyes off the pretty girl. I smile gently to Chloe.

"How's it hangin' little sis?" Chloe chokes out a laugh as the girl under me twists just as the guy lunges at me. I lash out but end up with his claws at my neck.

"Wait! Hold up! Since when do you have a sister?" Alek Petrov stares down at me, the words said in his (admittedly sexy) British accent freezing Chloe.

"Get off her!" Chloe makes move to Alek and he tightens his grip on my neck. I hiss a little, my eyes flaring and he rears back in shock. Not letting the opportunity go to waste, I lunge at him and knock him on his back. I press my knee to his chest and hiss threateningly at him. The girl (_Jasmine_) a memory reminds me, rushes forward.

"Wait! No! We're here to help." Jasmine eyes me warily but her words are directed at my sister. "We're only supposed to be watching you- you know, just to make sure that Alek was right." Under me, a silent rumble in the warm chest causes me to look down at him.

"I was right." His voice is cocky and I have to fight to not sink my claws in his neck. As if he can sense it, his deep chocolate brown eyes silently challenge me.

"We have to go." Jasmine breaks in. I toss my head back in a mocking grin.

"Yeah, like _that's _gonna happen." I straighten and walk gracefully over to Chloe. I offer her my hand and she looks at it before taking it. I pull her up and into a fierce hug. "Missed you." She laughs against my shoulder before pulling away.

"Implied." She teases, blue eyes glinting playfully. I mock frown at her before a grin takes over.

"I'll get back at you for that when I am not happy to see you." She grins at me before pulling me into another hug. I wrap my arms around her fiercely and feels tears prickling at my eyes. I shove them down and pull back.

"Look at you. One summer away from me and suddenly you are being stalked by the two popular's of our high school." She blushes and looks down. I open my mouth to say something before my phone rings. I pull it out of my back pocket and glance at the screen.

"Shit." I stare down at the number before looking to Chloe. I glance back at the screen before looking at her.

"Is it _him_?" She asks, referring to Dray. I shake my head. It really isn't him.

"Nah, it can wait. It's just-" I glance down at my phone again before shutting it off and putting it in my pocket. "It's just an old friend." I smile at her and she grins back.

"All right. Now that your touching little reunion is over with, can we get back to the 'not dying' part of our day. In case you hadn't notice...you just died. We have to get out of here before the guy comes back to kill you. Again." I stiffen and look her over.

"You died." I state blankly. She smiles nervously.

"Yep. It's- Sort of a new thing." I let my breath out in a long sigh and nod. Relief brightens her blue eyes and I tap her nose playfully before turning back to the Petrov's.

I fold my arms and stare at them.

"We'll go with you." I shrug hautily. "It is an even fight." They share a look before rolling their eyes.

"You two against us?" Alek's voice is heavy with disbelief. I shake my head, a cocky smirk on my face.

"No, me against the two of you." I turn and head down the path. Chloe follows me and I toss an arm over her shoulder. There is a pause from behind us before Alek and Jasmine rush to catch up to us. Jasmine grabs Chloe's arm but her aggressive movement earns a protective growl from me. She glances at me before softening her grip. I relax approvingly as Alek moves to my right.

"Let's go. We are wasting time. Now we have two of them to look after. Time to go." Jasmine nods at him before taking off, forcing Chloe to go after her. I feel my feline side stir and I let loose, muscles stretching in a beautiful synchronized movement that allows me to effortlessly catch up to them and lope at their side.

I meet Chloe's eyes and make a silent promise to stick by her side. I have no plans on leaving her to deal with her transformation alone.

Not like I had to.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: **_For her whole life, Delfina has always been an 'either way.' It was okay if she didn't hang out; it was okay if she did. Either way, it didn't matter. Delfina has been ordinary her whole life. She wasn't at the top and she wasn't at the bottom. Then she went away for the summer and when she returns, her life changes. Seems like Chloe isn't the only one who wants things different._

A/N: All outfits are on my profile.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own the NLOCK world. I only own Delfina (Pronounced: Dell - feen - ah)

Reviews are always appreciated!

**_Rating:_** _M_

**_Word__ Count:_**_ 6, 910_

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously on Either Way:<em>**

_I meet Chloe's eyes and make a silent promise to stick by her side. I have no plans on leaving her to deal with her transformation alone._

_Not like I had to._

* * *

><p>As we race around the back alley ways in the city to shake the assassin, Jasmine and Alek start to explain.<p>

"I was right. I told them you started to transform." Alek boasts as he keeps his eyes ahead, roaming around trying to spot the guy trying to kill my little sister.

"But then we saw that crazy assassin lurking around and knew we had to do something." Jasmine says as she slows with Chloe. Alek breaks away from our group to leap on top of a faded blue van and scan the area.

"Okay, I don't think we're being followed." Almost as soon as the words are out of his mouth, Chloe's patience finally snaps.

"Okay, would one of you please tell me what's going on?" A sad look enters Jasmine's eyes.

"I'm so sorry. There are people who usually talk you through this. This isn't how it's normally done." I snort, fold my arms and turn away. Yeah right, there was no one to help me. (_No one that knew exactly what I was going through, Drago was always there no matter what._) Alek sends me a curious look but I turn back to Chloe.

"What's done?" Chloe snaps angrily. I move to her side nudge her gently on her side. My warmth is a comfort to her as she slowly relaxes. I keep scanning the area as Chloe and Jasmine talk.

"Contact. Your transformation was so fast." Impatient with the speed of the conversation, Alek steps in; his voice urgent.

"You were born Ukraine, right?" He asks. Chloe and I stiffen with surprise. How could he know that? We share a look before I nod slightly at her.

"Yes, but how do you know that?" Chloe asks, her voice confrontational. Alek shakes his head.

"Not here. Come on." He grabs her arm and starts to lead her away. I follow as my phone rings again. I pull it out and stare at the screen, an involuntary smile spreading across my face.

"Please, not now." Chloe pleads with me, knowing it is Dray from the look on my face. I look at her before firing a quick message to him and shutting my phone off. Chloe comes first right now. She gives me a thankful look before we start running again. I keep pace with Chloe as I scan the area. We run a little way before climbing up a building and on to a rooftop. Alek slows down a little.

"I think we're safe." He looks around before starting to speed up. "We should probably keep moving." Chloe comes to a stop and holds out her arms to him and Jasmine in a blocking motion.

"No. No. No, I am not going anywhere with you until I get some answers. Like, why is there a scar-faced freak who is trying to kill me? I mean, how does he even know my name? I mean-" I start to say something but Jasmine beats me to it.

"Chloe! It's going to be okay. We'll answer all your questions, I promise." That doesn't appease Chloe at all. I can't hide a grin at her feisty attitude.

"Here's one- what the hell are you?" She sends a disgusted glare at Alek and he turns his attention to her.

"You mean what the hell are we?" At the shocked look on her face, he continues satisfied with her reaction. "We are Mai."

"- "Mai"?" Chloe looks at him like he is crazy. I snort and straighten.

"Relax a little Chloe. I get it, life and death situation. No biggie. When he says "Mai" don't think 'm y -is my" think "M a i -is Mai." She runs her hands through her hair looking overwhelmed.

"Wha- How do you even know about all of this?" She asks, desperate. I freeze before deciding. I walk up to her and look her in her eyes.

"Chloe. I want you to show me your claws." She shakes her head and backs away. So I follow her. Calm and steady. I hold my hands out, palms up. She looks at them before looking at me desperately. I give her a calm and reassuring look and she slowly puts her hands down on mine.

"Calm breaths, Chlo. Now, I want you to think of your claws. What if feels like when they pop out. Then I want you to try and get them to come out." Her brow furrows as she tries to follow my instructions.

"She might not be abl-" I shoot Jasmine a fierce glare and she backs a step. I show her my teeth in a silent warning and she nods to show her understanding. I give Alek a glare for good measure but he just smirks cockily and folds his arms. I turn my attention back to Chloe.

"I believe you can do this. It is natural as breathing." Suddenly, they pop out and prick the skin of my wrists. I smile as she opens her eyes. "Chloe." She looks at me. "I want you to turn your wrists over." We switch so my hands are on top of hers. I keep my eyes steady on hers before slowly allowing my claws to slide out. She gasps as my eyes shine brighter and I have a vertical cat-like slit in my eyes.

Her breath comes faster as she glances down at my claws. She tries to yank her hands away but I tighten my grip on her hands. She yanks but I pull her into a hug. After trying to get away, she hugs me tighter.

"Relax, Chlo. All this means is I can help you through this, okay?" She nods and pulls away. "On the bright side, I really am older than you." I grin. "My transformation happened first." I smugly hold up my claws and they pop out. She stares and I grin brighter.

"When?" I shrug at her question.

"I was in Australia at the time but lucky for me it was at night. No one noticed." She nods and curiously looks at my claws. I hold my hand out in a silent invitation for her to look at my claws and she eagerly takes the chance.

She looks at my deceptively thin claws and gently runs her finger over the edge. She gasps as she pricks herself and then stares in shock as the skin heals.

"Wow." She breathes and I laugh.

"Yeah, it is pretty amazing." She suddenly looks lost and unsure.

"Will you-"

"I will always be here for you." I cut her off and reassure her. She relaxes and gives me a happy smile before turning back to the two Mai watching us. She is much more relaxed now.

"So what are Mai?" Her question is not harsh or loud, just a normal question. Jasmine and Alek slowly relax as Jasmine explains.

"Descendants of an ancient and sacred race, not completely human, not completely God- the offspring of Bastet." She pulls out a small golden cat on a golden chain from under her shirt. "The most powerful of all the goddesses. There was a time when we were revered, we advised pharaohs. Mai and humans had a special relationship. We were their sworn protectors." Pride rings in Jasmine's voice and Alek steps in.

"But then we had a bit of a falling out. I guess you could say we got tired of taking orders." Jasmine places her hands on her hips angrily.

"We broke our sacred bond." Irritation rings in her voice. He looks at her briefly.

"That's one interpretation." He retorts sharply. Something tells me this is an argument they've had before. "But we've been hunted for generations."

"He's being slightly dramatic. We lead pretty normal lives." Jasmine smiles comfortingly at Chloe.

"This truly makes no sense." Chloe throws her hands up and I rest a hand on her shoulder. She turns to me pleadingly. I smile but raise my claws again. She can't deny the proof.

"Deep down you know it's true. You always knew you were different." Alek states seriously and I snicker.

"Yeah, her and every other teenager in the world. Besides, we are adopted. Of course we are going to feel different!" He glares at me as Chloe snickers. I sneakily glance at her, pleased to see her no longer afraid.

Well. Not as afraid.

"Are there going to be more changes?" Her voice comes out small and I press myself closer to her.

"No...just a tail." Alek smirks at Chloe's panicked face. Jasmine rolls her eyes.

"Ignore him. He thinks he's hilarious." I out-right laugh at that. "I know this is hard to accept, but this is who you are."

"Do you regret being so mean to me now?" Alek asks with a smirk as he lazily lounges on a raised vent. He suddenly reminds me of a large panther. Dangerous, but only when it wants to be.

"No." She retorts sharply but it doesn't faze him.

"So who was that guy you were having coffee with? Was he your boyfriend?"

"_So_ none of your business." Chloe looks a bit taken aback by the abrupt subject change.

"For a second I thought you were going to kiss him." Jasmine adds, looking relieved. "I swear I almost had a heart attack." Chloe just looks confused.

"Mai and humans don't really mix well." Alek says.

"I guess you'd call it a curse." Jasmine adds. "We can't be-" She pauses, searching for a word.

"-Intimate." Alek says helpfully. Chloe looks at him and he gives her a rakish grin. While _I_ cannot deny it is attractive, Chloe can't say the same. Her cheeks flush red and she turns back to Jasmine. He grins at me and I roll my eyes, a smirk forming on my face.

"Have you kissed a guy?" He asks me. I grin.

"Several. Just not after I started changing. There wasn't anyone there to tell me this stuff and Dr- I was too busy looking up information on cat-like changes to humans." I roll my eyes playfully. "It's not as easy as you would think."

"Completely understandable." He agrees with a wicked grin. Jasmine clears her throat impatiently and I lazily lean against Chloe. Satisfied, she continues.

"Sometimes even something as small as a kiss-"

"What happens if we kiss?" Chloe's voice is laced with panic and I straighten, my senses heightening in reaction to her fear.

"Depends on the kiss. Paralysis, death- sometimes paralysis _and_ death." I briefly wonder why Alek sounds so smug about that as Chloe frantically searches for something in her purse before pulling out her phone. "But don't worry, not for the Mai, just the human." Alek explains and looks cockily at Jasmine.

"Alek, I swear." She says and turns back to us. "Don't worry- you didn't kiss that guy. He's fine. We were watching." Chloe doesn't look reassured.

"It's not him I'm worried about."

* * *

><p>After frantically trying to call someone on her phone, Chloe gives a shriek of frustration. Jasmine makes a move to go to her but I give her a warning glare and step forward.<p>

"Chloe." I wait patiently. "Chloe." She paces and ignores me. "CHLOE!" I shout and she jumps and turns to me.

"What?!" She snaps. I would be angry, but I can see to worry shining in her blue eyes. I hold her gaze and walk up to her.

"What do you need?" She stares at me confused.

"What?"

"What do you need?" I pick up the hand holding her phone and her eyes brighten a little.

"Follow me?" It comes out as a question and I nod, still holding her gaze.

"Always." She gives me a quick smile before taking off. I follow her without hesitating. As we race through the streets with Alek and Jasmine Petrov following us, it occurs to me how different our lives are. A couple of years ago, this never would have happened. Leaving for the summer has turned out to be the best thing that has happened to me in a long while.

* * *

><p>As it gets darker, Chloe slows down and I realize I can hear sirens. We come to a stop in front of a building and Chloe freezes. There is an ambulance with its lights flashing and a body covered by a blanket being carried out. Tears running down her face, Chloe turns to me and throws herself at me. I wrap my arms around her in a comforting hug, half wishing our mom was here.<p>

Chloe cries against my shoulder and I feel a strange sense of helplessness. It has been a long time since she has cried like this.

"It's not your fault. You had no way of knowing." Jasmine says. I roll my eyes. With Chloe, you can't push on the subject right away. She won't be able to hear it, she has to process what is going on first. Sure enough, Chloe whirls around and starts to stalk away. "Chloe, wait." Jasmine calls and reaches out to her. Chloe whips around and knocks her hand away.

"Don't touch me, please." Even in her anger, Chloe is still polite.

"Just let us take you home." I shake my head and Chloe speaks for both of us.

"I can get home on my own." Alek steps forward.

"She means our home." He explains.

"Don't you get it? I don't want anything to do with you." Chloe shouts angrily. I step forward. They need to stop pushing her.

"I don't think you have a choice, at least until we figure out why-" My warning growl cuts her off and I turn to Chloe. I hold out my arms and she rushes into a hug.

"Wh-why did I k-kiss him? I-I should never have-" I pull back and place my hands on her shoulders.

"Chloe Analise King, listen to me. This was not your fault." She shakes her head.

"No, it was-"

"Chloe Analise King. This. Was. Not. Your. Fault." She stares at me and I can see her blaming herself. I take my arms off of her shoulder and circle her.

"All right." I shrug cockily and look at my claws. "So it was your fault." She flinches back and I move closer, forcing her to listen. "You kissed him. He died." She stumbles back and I sneer at her. "You loved it. The thrill of the kill. The blood-lust." She shakes her head and I back her into a wall. "You knew he was going to die and you kissed him. You kissed him because you think he is vermin. Food to play with." I shake my head at her. "How could you-"

"NO!" Chloe lunges forward. "That is _not_ true. I didn't feel those things! I _never_ meant to hurt him!" I smile triumphantly. "Why are you smiling?!" I straighten away from the wall Chloe knocked me into.

"Want to think on the words you just said, Chlo? It wasn't your fault. You said it yourself. Are you going to call yourself, as well as me a liar?" She shakes her head, realizing I tricked her into realizing the truth.

"It wasn't my fault." I nod at her.

"It wasn't your fault. I need you to take a second. You almost died today and Jasmine and Alek know what can help you. They can give you answers. We are blind kittens in this, Chlo. Right now we need knowledge. Because in the end, knowledge is going to be what saves you." She nods and I turn to Jasmine.

"We need to figure out why The Order was after you." The urgency in Jasmine's voice raises my hackles.

"Or how they knew about you. They normally don't attack like this." Alek adds. Chloe breathes faster and I can scent fear coming off of her.

"The Order"?"

"The Order are the ones dedicated to our extinction." Even though Jasmine's voice is calmer, I catch a hint of fear from her.

"Trust me, you won't be happy if that guy in the park catches you." Alek glances around, as if to make sure the guy isn't hanging around after his statement. Chloe backs up a step.

"Too late. He just tossed me off the top of Coit Tower." All the breath leaves my body in a rush. I feel myself pale and I sway to the side. I suddenly feel really weak and my heart is pounding really fast. I reach out with one hand to the wall and try to calm myself.

I almost lost my sister.

I almost _lost _my sister.

A high keening catches my attention and I realize it is me. Chloe reaches out to me and catches me before I fall down. I frantically run my eyes up and down her frame, searching for damage.

"It's okay. I'm okay." She says. Not entirely convinced, I sharpen my senses and sniff her. The blood scent is still lingering on her, but other than that, I can't tell if there is anything wrong with her.

"You fell off the Tower! You are not okay! Oh my god, you fell off the top of the Tower." I whisper and yank her into a hug. She hugs me back and whispers in my ear.

"Please. I need you to be strong right now. Please." I take a deep breath and nod against her head. I close my eyes, take a deep breath and regain my composure. I step back and nod to her. She nods back and turns to Alek and Jasmine.

"What happened?" Jasmine's insensitive question makes me want to make a smart-ass remark...so I do.

"What the fuck do you think happened? She grew a pair of wings and flew away, duh!" I cock my head to the side, a smirk on my face. Jasmine gives me an irritated look and turns to Chloe.

"Wow, that was really sarcastic." Alek taunts with a smirk. I roll my eyes and direct my response to Jasmine.

"If you don't want a sarcastic answer, then don't ask a stupid question." She stiffens and opens her mouth to make a remark back but Chloe cuts in.

"It felt like I broke every bone in my body." Chloe's voice catches.

"But you were still alive?" Alek's face reflects his worry and surprise.

"Sorry to disappoint." Chloe snaps and I give a quick grin.

"Only the "Uniter" has nine lives to live." Jasmine begins in an awed voice, and looks at Alek. He shakes his head in denial.

"There's no way." She turns back to us.

"And nine lives to endure." She finishes and a chill runs down my back. "Chloe, we're not supposed to save you, you're supposed to save us." A look of relief spreads on Jasmine's face and she steps forward.

"No, no!" Chloe backs away.

"You have to come. The order knows about you and they won't stop. Many people are gonna die." Alek says and reaches out to Chloe. Panic swells in her eyes and she shoves him to the side.

"Don't touch me!"

"Ah!" He groans with pain and slowly gets up from the metal bench Chloe threw him into. I quickly get between Chloe and Alek, just in case he tries something like that again.

"This has nothing to do with me." Chloe sobs. "Leave me alone." Chloe says, whirls around and takes off in tears.

* * *

><p>Frustrated at their insensitive attempt to get my sister to go with them, I groan. I run my hands through my hair and realize I lost my hat. I dismiss the thought and turn to them.<p>

Alek lowers his hand from his chest and raises his shirt. He reveals a well sculpted chest...and a bruise. I stare before punching him in the bruise. He yelps with pain and lowers his shirt.

"What in the bloody hell was that for?!" He exclaims and I stare at him.

"Are you kidding me?! What the hell were you guys thinking?!" I wave my arms around. "You are going to save us." I mock in a lowered voice. "The hell! You scared her off! I just got back for the summer and my sister is crying! She hasn't cried like that in years! Not since d-" I cut myself off before I tell them dad left. Sadness wells up in me but I shake it off.

I take a deep breath and turn back to them.

"Look, I know you don't like me." I pause and rephrase that. "I know most people don't like me; I don't care. I don't like most people, but the thing is; this is Chloe. She is my sister. You push too hard and she retreats. I need you to back off. I can get her to listen but not with you right there in her face." I direct the last comment at Alek. His faces is free of a cocky smirk. I turn back to Jasmine.

"Chloe is my sister, I will do anything to protect her. Anything. But right now, I can't. I don't have the tools I need to keep her safe." My voice cracks and I pause. "I need her to stay safe." My voice comes out in a whisper. "If she dies...I could never handle it. Chloe is the glue that holds me together. I know I am fucked up. I know I see the world in a purely cynical manner."

"I also know that Chloe isn't fucked up and doesn't see the world the same way I do. She is a rare person and I need your help to keep her safe and alive. I don't care if she has 9 lives or 20, I don't want her dying. Not for me, not even for mom but for her. Chloe is a good person and she doesn't deserve this. So please, just back off." My piece said, I turn and leave.

* * *

><p>As I race home, I realize just how different Chloe and I are. When I am faced with something, I get closed off and harsh. In contrast, Chloe gets more open. I make witty remarks to hide my feelings and Chloe lashes out at the people around her. I take a deep breath as I get to our house.<p>

I open the door and slowly go up the steps.

Then I pause as I realize something else.

We are not the same...but in the end..._that's_ what makes us strong.

* * *

><p>I knock on Chloe's door before going in.<p>

"Hey." She looks blankly at me.

"How am I going to do this?" I sigh and sit down beside her.

"We are going to become eccedentesiasts." She looks at me confused and I crack a smile. "Dray and I came up with it. It means we are people who fake smiles. We are going to fake our smiles and eventually, they will become real."

She smiles at me and rests her head on my shoulder.

"Have I ever told you how happy I am you are back?" I laugh and shake my head.

"No, but I wouldn't mind hearing it." We giggle together for a few seconds.

"It's been hard without you here." Chloe confesses and I look away.

"I know. I figured it might be." Chloe nods.

"I missed you." I grin at her.

"Implied." I tease and she laughs. Her smile doesn't last long as she turns away. I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I open my mouth to say something but whirl around as the door bursts open.

Amy burst through the door with a large fur coat and a hot pink beanie on. I briefly notice her cheeks are stained with tears before I focus on what she is saying.

"Chloe, you're home! I called you like a hundred bajillion times." I stare in shock at Chloe. Why in the _hell_ did she tell Amy about the Mai? And if she told Amy, that means she spilled the beans to Paul too. I shake my head and plop on the bed.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Amy stares at Chloe.

"Not about you." I snort.

"That isn't rude and insensitive at all." I mock and Chloe throws me an irritated glare.

"Paul and I just broke up." Amy's voice breaks and I refuse to feel bad for her.

"Amy-" Chloe tries but Amy just speaks over her.

"He was supposed to meet me at the Galaxy and then he just didn't show. I'll bet his mom probably made him-" Chloe cuts her off.

"Look, Amy, I'm really sorry but I just- I can't right now, okay?" Amy stares at her incredulously. I have to flex my hands before I do something I'll regret.

"And what the hell do you have going on that's so important?" I almost pounce on her. Can't she see Chloe is going through something? Dray would have been able to tell the second he saw me. Possibly even before that. Dray and I have a freaky good sense of each others feelings.

"How about this?" Chloe turns and lifts the corner of her shirt. I lean forward and peek but all I can see is her skin. I almost thought for a second she got a tattoo. I shift as I remember all of the tattoos I have.

"There's nothing there." Amy's voice reflects my confusion. Chloe whirls around and moves to her long mirror and peeks at her back. Her brow furrows in confusion. Amy steps forward and I can see her concern.

"Chloe?" Amy asks, concerned. Chloe faces her, a little scared.

"I think I died today." My sister's voice wobbles a little and I feel a flash of jealousy as I realize they have grown even closer while I was gone.

"What?! Are you okay?" Amy reaches out to Chloe. Chloe starts to speak but her phone dinging interrupts her. I lean over and look at it.

"It's Paul." I lazily inform them. Amy's mouth drops open as she notices me for the first time. I smirk as she eyes me. I know that I am exuding a lazily confident look as I lounge on Chloe's bed.

"Should I answer it?" Chloe asks. Amy looks at Chloe and nods. With a reassuring look at Amy, Chloe answers the phone. "Hey, Paul." I cock my head to the side and listen in.

"_Uh, Chloe, I've got someone here who wants to talk to you._" Chloe cocks her head to the side at his concerned voice.

"Paul?" Amy stares at her, concern flashing on her face at the confusion in Chloe's voice.

"_Mmm._" I tense at the creepy, deep voice on the phone that is most certainly _**not**_ Paul. "_Hello, Chloe. I believe that you and I have some unfinished business._"

* * *

><p>"We should call the Petrov's." Chloe doesn't pause to hear me as her and Amy race out the door. I roll my eyes and go to my room. I grab my phone and slip out my window, landing effortlessly on my feet.<p>

I stride down the street as I text Dray.

'_Hey, sorry to be abrupt, but I need your help._' It only takes a second before he fires back a response.

'_What do you need?_' I grin. I can always count on him.

'_I need the Petrov's phone number. Alek or Jasmine's._' My phone dings as I get the number. I quickly dial it and pray that it is Jasmine as the phone rings.

"_This is Alek Petrov speaking, if you want sex, press 1. If you want to admire my sexy body, press all of the buttons._" I roll my eyes.

"Why does everything have to be about sex with you?" I huff.

"_Chloe's sister_?" I can hear him become more alert and I have no doubt he has sat up and has Jasmine listening in.

"I have a name, and it's not "Chloe's sister."

"_Well, yeah. We just never got around to introducing ourselves._" I roll my eyes.

"We don't have time for this. Some freak on the phone has kidnapped Paul and Chloe foolishly went after him." There is a pause before he speaks.

"_Tell me where to meet you._"

* * *

><p>I nod at Alek and Jasmine. They eye me warily before nodding back. Alek shoots a smirk my way before gathering up in a crouch and springing all the way to the front of Amy's car. She looks up with a screech and her eyes grow wide at his tense form. Before she can say anything, I coil myself into a spring of power and leap over the car, do a flip and land neatly in the back seat. I casually cross a leg over the other and examine my nails.<p>

Amy twists around to face me with shock.

"What are you?" I smirk and pop out my claws.

"I'm a weird fucking kid."

"Don't I know it." Alek says and I roll my eyes at him. Despite his words, there is an impressed look in his eyes. He shakes his head and looks at Amy.

"Where is she?" He demands.

"Amy, please, there's no time. Where's Chloe?" Jasmine pleads as she joins us.

"In there! Second floor." She points at the creepy building and without another word, we all rush to the building.

"Wait, don't leave me here!" The door slams shut behind us as Amy races after us.

* * *

><p>We race into the room and I can see the guy pinning Chloe to the ground.<p>

"You've got the wrong girl." She snarls at him.

"Maybe you're right. So let's see how many times I can kill you before you stop coming back to life." He raises a dagger and starts to thrust down when Alek tackles him.

"Chloe, get out of here." Jasmine orders her. I go to Chloe and hug her quickly before pulling her to her feet. I share a look with her before we decide to stay.

"Alek, get Paul. I'll take care of this freak." Alek nods as Jasmine squares off with the scar faced guy. Anger burns in my veins as I join her, Chloe by my side.

Jasmine steps forward and throws the first punch. He quickly blocks it and twists to avoid a kick from Chloe. I step forward and throw a punch. He doges and I knee him in the side. There is a muffled crunch and I feel a flash of vicious pleasure at the broken rib. I dodge his punch and catch him in the eye. He stumbles back and Chloe lashes out.

He blocks her punch and hits her hard and fast in the face and stomach. I snarl, a sound like a wild panther. He falters for a second and stares at me, eyes wide before ducking a punch from Jasmine. I help Chloe up and we face the guy again.

Chloe charges him and punches him harshly and knocks him down. She grins smugly and fixes her jacket. I glance over to Alek and Paul.

"Hurry up, Alek!" I shout and he looks up and shouts a warning at me. I throw myself forward in a tuck and twist. I stand up and face the guy. I duck a punch and hit him twice in the stomach. Jasmine jumps on his back from behind and unbalances him.

"Chloe!" Amy rushes into the dark room and Chloe looks away for a second. It is enough for the guy to lunge at her and tackle her down like a quarterback in football. She collapses on the ground with a grunt.

"Not now, Amy!" Jasmine grabs a chain hanging from the ceiling and uses it to swing her foot right into the guys jaw. He falls to the ground and I watch as Amy and Paul kiss.

"When did that happen?" I ask Chloe and help her to her feet. Not waiting for an answer, I skip over to the guy and tap him on the shoulder. I duck another punch and grasp his shoulders, knee him in the crotch and use the momentum to slam my knee into his nose. A solid thunk lets me know I hit the target. I grin before grunting as he swipes my feet from under me.

I gasp for breath before forcing myself to my feet in time to see Chloe get knocked down. Paul grabs a wooden slap and goes behind the guy.

"Don't worry, Chloe. I got him." He shouts and hits the guy on the back of the head but he doesn't even wince. He slowly turns and faces Paul, before punching him and knocking him to the floor. Scarface turns and gets a kick right to the chest from Jasmine. He blocks another kick and blocks a punch from Alek.

Chloe grabs a metal pole and hits the guy but he blocks it with his arm. He turns and grabs her, lifts her over his shoulder and tosses her out the window. I don't stop to worry as I know if I can survive a fall from a 15 foot tall statue and land on my feet, Chloe will be fine.

I tackle the guy and he grabs me around the waist and tosses me out the window too. I flip in midair and land on my feet. My gaze meets Chloe but before we can do anything we hear Amy shout.

"Stay away from my friend!" The next thing we know, he is falling out of the window and unlike us, he doesn't land on his feet. Unfortunately he does manage to grab a wooden bar. He lets go of it and lands on the hood of a car and faces us. I pop out my claws and hiss angrily at him.

"Still not even." Chloe snarks and his eyes flare with anger.

"Chloe!" Eyes flicking to Jasmine and Alek as they race to us, the guy turns and disappears.

"Are you all right?" Alek asks us.

"I don't know. Should we go after him?" Chloe points after Scarface Freak.

"Yeah, come on." He nods and we start to take off. Jasmine blocks him with her arm.

"Alek, no. We should consider ourselves lucky to be alive." She protests. Alek's eyes shift to something above us and Jasmine looks before fear crosses her face.

"Chloe!" Jasmine shouts and throws herself in front of my sister just as a knife hits her in the back.

"Jasmine!" Alek shouts and gently grabs her. Her head lolls on his shoulder and blood drips from the wound. A pounding of feet on the concrete signals Amy and Paul joining us.

"Oh my God. I'll call 9-1-1." Amy says and reaches for her phone but Alek stops her.

"No, I'll take her home. We can heal her...I hope." Alek looks at Jasmine in worry and for once he is completely serious. "The rest of us only have this one life." He says to Chloe, face grave.

"I'm so sorry." Chloe says, tears in her eyes.

"You can't run away." He says and turns and vanishes with a pale Jasmine in his arms. Chloe stares after them.

"I know it." She whispers.

* * *

><p>Before she gets in the car, I pull Chloe to the side.<p>

"Chloe, you know you are going to have to face this whole Uniter thing. I just want you to know. When you do, I will be right there by your side." She looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid. I don't want to die." I nod comfortingly and smile.

"I know you are afraid. Don't be afraid of death; be afraid of an unlived life. You don't have to live forever; you just have to live. That's all. The rest, I can help you with, okay?" She laughs and hugs me.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Once again, I find myself staring nervously at the front door of my home. My nerves are a ball of fear and worry in my stomach. I slowly raise my hand and open the door. I deny myself the knowledge I want to get caught as the click of my heels is much louder on the floors than they need to be. I walk down the front hall and turn the corner to the stairs.<p>

I stop as I come face to face with my mom. Her dark hair is shorter. It only reaches her shoulders. Her eyes are still the familiar, comforting brown. She pauses and stares at me as if I am a ghost.

"Delly?" My name escapes her as a whisper. All of the sudden, I am calm. I smile at my mom.

"Hey mom." I greet her quietly. She rushes forward and hugs me tightly to her. I freeze before slowly wrapping my arms around her and breathe in her scent. It reminds me of happy summers and safety.

"You are back. You are really back." She murmurers and kisses me on my head. She pulls back and cups my face with her hands. They are cool on my cheeks and I smile at her as I blink back tears.

"I'm back. For good." I confirm and an overwhelming look of relief appears in her eyes as she hugs me again.

"What happened to you? You look amazing!" I smile cheerfully, completely at ease as we sit on the couch.

"This summer...it has really made me realize a few things." I admit.

"Like how getting tattoo's no longer falls under the parental permission?" She quirks an eyebrow and I blush.

"They mean something. I didn't get them just because. They have meanings." I explain and she nods.

"And the one on your ankle?" I look down, kick off my shoes and trace it gently.

"It symbolizes my rebirth. When Chloe and I were adopted, that was the end of my first life. Then dad left and I was stuck between my second life and a third. A life without him. He was the savior. My savior. I was in hell and he rescued me. He rescued us. Because of that, I was constantly looking to the past. I needed Dad more than I ever let myself believe and when he left..." I trail off and blink quickly, trying to hold back tears. "It was hard." I smile at Mom. "It was hard but I am moving past that now. And getting a tattoo to prove to myself I am moving on is a big part of that. Tattoo's are permanent." Mom smiles at me, eyes bright with a shared pain.

"What happened? You used to be such a good girl." Mom jokes and wipes her eyes.

I shake my head.

"Good girls are just bad girls who don't get caught." Mom's smile fades.

"You don't have to hide. Not anymore." I smile and hug Mom before pulling away.

"How do you feel about pets?" She quirks an eyebrow and I run upstairs to my room. Curled on my bed is a small calico kitty. She has a black body with white on her paws and chest and orange on her face.

"Hey, sweetie. Let's go see mom." I carry her downstairs and Mom's mouth falls open at the delicate kitten I am cradling against my chest.

"She is adorable!" Mom coos and I hand her over to her. Mom takes her gently like she is something to treasure. "What is her name?" I smile mischievously.

"Her name?" I take her and press a kiss to her head. "Her name is Bastet." I smile mysteriously at my new kitten.

"And she has a personality like you wouldn't believe."


End file.
